Understanding You
by LadyAkari1
Summary: Kaguya, a spiritual maiden, one from the heavens, has lived for over 100 years, crosses paths with a seemingly angry fire bender prince. Their paths become dramatictly intertwined. What is going to happen between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

Ok… So…

Please tell me how you all like my story, I don't care if it's "my first time" It's not, actually… I have a quizilla account, and often wrote on there… then it got really weird, and so, I stopped posting on there.

Disclaimers: I do not Own Avatar, or any of the characters. Nor do I own the ideas from Inu Yasha. (Mimyoh is a cat demon with twin tails)

But, I DO own Kaguya and Mimyoh, and other characters that I make up…

Chapter 1

Kaguya lives in a village, an earth-bending village, to be exact. She is part angel, with heavenly powers, to help her out, since she doesn't have any bending abilities. She can't exactly heal but, with a few herbs, she can do a pretty good job at it. Well, her cat, Mimyoh is sick, with a poison, fighting a hexamunk. Kaguya had wondered farther into the woods of her village, getting to the root of each herb, handling them with care, when she came upon the old, knotted tree of her youth. Oh, how she loved that tree. That was the tree, of which she was found under, as an infant. She could hardly remember any of the details, but the villagers treat her well enough.

Suddenly, she sensed that some one had come up from behind her. She turned her head around to find a youthful boy about her age.

"Alex… what is it? You look troubled. Is there any thing wrong?" Kaguya asked.

"Miss Kaguya… Fire Benders… in the village!" He said.

"Why would Fire Benders attack this village?"

"I think they know about the Avatar!"

"SHH! They may hear you! Woods have ears too, you know…" She responded.

Alex lead Kaguya back to the village, to find it completely destroyed. The couple saw the notorious Fire Benders go through burning homes, to look for any hide-aways, and kill them. One of the Fire Benders must have seen Alex or Kaguya because, he was going right towards them.

"Name your business here, peasants…" He said.

Alex decided that the Fire Bender didn't address Kaguya the right way, and stood directly in front of her, in a protective way. "You will not talk to Miss Kaguya in that manner!"

The Fire Bender merely glanced at Alex, before he set Alex to flame, and slashing off his head. Kaguya looked away, before using her powers to make Alex's body disappear. His body turned into particles, and floated away, probably into Heaven. His motives were noble.

"I don't appreciate you killing off my village and my friends…" Kaguya said.

He looked at her. "You're a special one. We have never come across a girl with different powers before." He took her arm, and lead her to the ship, docked on her land.

"Am I speaking to your captain, or something?" She asked.

He brought her to a boy with black hair, up in a ponytail and a burn over his eye. He did not look too pleased. "Let her go… I have this one… Miss Kaguya?"

"That is what most call me…" She responded in a low voice.

"Lets go for a walk, in the woods… Shall we?" He said, offering his arm.

"Fine."

As they went very deep into the woods, more towards Kaguya's old, knotted tree of her youth. He came to a stop, as she kept walking.

"I order you to stop. My name is Zuko" He said.

"The Banished Prince?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes. Have you seen the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"And why would I tell someone who destroyed my village?" Kaguya said.

"I have no patience for this…" He ordered five of his men to take Kaguya into the dungeons in his ship. Within the ship, Kaguya bested his men, all at once, and took a bolt for the doors. She had run out, to her tree again, right where Zuko was. She thought about going past him but, would he notice? She decided to take her chances.

Instead of going past Zuko, she had bumped into him. She quickly changed her appearance, making herself look like her true self, which is very beautiful, in fact.

Prince Zuko stared at Kaguya with a mix of disgust and interest. Who was this beautiful girl who had bested five of his better soldiers? Kaguya made a move to engage in a battle with Prince Zuko, but he quickly out maneuvered her and pinned her against the old knotted tree. "Not today."

Kaguya struggled, but could not get the upper hand with the way that Prince Zuko was holding her. If she couldn't use her strength, then she would use her wits. "My father told me that boys are not supposed to hit girls," Kaguya said through a flirtatious smile. Overload him with signals until he doesn't know what hit him.

"You're no girl." His grip tightened. "There's something off about you. Something that I can't put my finger on—"

"—he also said that only cowards pick on someone smaller than themselves," she baited. Was his weakness pride?

"Me? A coward?" Prince Zuko laughed. "You are a dangerous animal that I have muzzled. You have attacked five of my men and left them with several broken bones. There is nothing helpless about you, priestess—well until now."

As Zuko patted himself on the back for his own clever banter, Kaguya decided to push a little further. "A bully. And short sighted too—tsk tsk tsk." She shook her head sadly. "No wonder the Avatar and his friends manage to stay three steps ahead of you." Zuko's face darkened. Bingo, thought Kaguya. His pride IS his weakness. "How dare you destroy my village?! We have lived outside of your ridiculous squabble for 100 years now. Your father showed honor. He kept his word in recognizing our neutrality, but you—"

Zuko's grip tightened. Kaguya could feel the tension mounting and her chance fast approaching. Just a little more prodding and he would go over the edge and give her the opportunity for escape. If Prince Zuko was spending his time battling wits with Kaguya, she was sure that he had not discovered the secret training ground where Katara and Aang were practicing their waterbending with the Sage. Now is was just a matter of the right timing…

That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar ff

Avatar part 2

Recap: Now it was just a matter of the right timing…

Chapter two…

But, Prince Zuko did not boil over as she had expected. Without further interrogating her, he threw Kaguya over his shoulder and roughly abducted her back to the Fire Nation ship he had docked in the charred harbor—all the while keeping her wrists firmly apart. How did he know how to subdue her? Of course, thought Kaguya, he had watched the fight and learned how she worked around her glaring size disadvantage. The heat on her wrists—a clear warning that if she tried any thing he would burn her badly—ended any plans to talk her way out of the current situation. They turned corner after corner until finally Kaguya was tossed like a rag doll against the bulkhead of the ship in a small, dark chamber in the belly of the ship. Her celestial powers helped absorb most of the pain from the impact, but Kaguya still had trouble getting to her feet after the violent toss to the ground.

"There is something about you that feels wrong," Prince Zuko announced. Kaguya was recovering quickly, but not fast enough to make any kind of move on the powerful and prideful bully of the Fire Nation. "I will consult my uncle as to what to do with you. If you are truthful and you do not know where the Avatar is, then perhaps I will let you go so that you can rebuild your 'neutral' village once again." Zuko began to leave, but paused in the steel hatch. Turning back with a crooked smile, he added, "But something tells me that you will be dead by dawn." And with that, he slammed the door shut and locked the helpless Kaguya into the steel cell.

"What do you mean we have to let her go?!" Prince Zuko exclaimed. He turned angrily toward his uncle and demanded, "Uncle, tell me why I cannot keep her as my prisoner."

Kaguya knew that she may not be able to escape through a steel cell. But, if someone were to unlock the cell door, then she would quickly make her escape, back to her precious village. But, why would she go back? All of her beloved villagers are dead. There can be no rebuilding…

Prince Zuko went to go unlock Kaguya from inside her cell. As soon as the door opened, Kaguya leapt out, and tackled Prince Zuko to the ground, all the while pulling a wakazashi from her kimono, putting the blade up to his neck.

"You will let me go free!" She demanded.

Zuko kicked her off, and pushed her to the ground with such force, she slid back, and hit her back on the other end of the wall, in her cell.

"I was going to let you go… but, you had to go ahead and attack me, didn't you?" Prince Zuko said, approaching her. Just when Zuko was about to hit Kaguya, Iroh appeared in the hallway.

"Zuko, what are you doing to this beautiful desert flower? I thought we had a discussion that you were going to let her go, did we not?" He stepped inside the cell, and approached Kaguya. He extended a hand, and helped her up. "Many apologies, Miss Kaguya, for he doesn't know how to treat celestial maidens such as yourself, you are free to leave as you wish." Iroh said, bowing his head, as a sign of respect.

"I'm sorry. I can never go back to my village. It is destroyed. So, if you don't mind, I will stay in this rusted cell. But first, I must say my final good byes to the dead villagers who had to endure the pain set across them. You are obliged to come, Prince Zuko." Kaguya said, as she walked out of the cell, and back to the charred harbor.

Zuko followed Kaguya, as she went into the woods, probably looking for any villagers whom had tried to escape. She soon disappeared behind a tree. Zuko however walked more into the dark woods. As soon as Kaguya resurfaced from the tree, she heard a startling scream, from the woods, in the direction Zuko went in.

When she got to the source of the screaming, she saw that Zuko had encountered a bear. It was about to attack him, when Kaguya had put up an invisible barrier, throwing the bear off guard. Zuko looked back, and saw Kaguya struggling to keep the barrier up. Apparently, barriers are not her strength. Just as Kaguya's barrier was about to give in, Mimyoh in her monstrously big form flew down, behind the bear, and gave a loud roar, letting the bear flee away.

Kaguya grabbed Zuko's hand, and helped him onto Mimyoh's back. Kaguya delighted in the anxious expression her passenger had on his face as Mimyoh took off into the air. Obviously Prince Zuko was not used to having his feet off the ground. Fire benders stuck to land and sea. Kaguya wasn't sure exactly what would happen when they finally made it back to the harbor where the Fire Nation ship was docked. Would Prince Zuko recapture her or send her on her way? That was incidental since she knew she could easily give him the slip as she'd done before--what worried Kaguya was whether she wanted to be parted from the handsome prince of the Fire Nation.

Kaguya shook the thoughts off. First things first. She had to take the prince to see the Seer. Her vision would give the lost prince guidance and help him choose the right path. Kaguya wasn't sure if that included capturing Aang, but she figured it was better to know for sure so that Prince Zuko lived his life with fewer regrets. The Seer knew other things too—her wisdom branched much more than the visions she conjured in her copper bowl. She told Kaguya of her abilities. She found Kaguya mentors to develop her powers. The Seer was like the grandmother that Kaguya had never known.

"I must trust him," she thought as Prince Zuko's nervous grip around her waist tightened. "I wouldn't be taking him to the Wise One if I didn't trust him."

Prince Zuko had similar battles within his own conscience. He was stunned by the sheer power of the kidnapped priestess and humbled by her willingness to save his life after his behavior toward her. Prince Zuko was unsure of how to handle this situation. In other times, he would have consulted with his uncle, but here alone hundreds of feet up in the air, Zuko was on his own. Would he continue to press the priestess for the location of the Avatar? He knew that she was hiding the information from him. But for some reason he could not bring himself to the cruelty he would have shown any other prisoner standing between him and the honorable homecoming that he longed for. Prince Zuko cared what this girl thought of him. He respected her loyalty to a friend. And Zuko wanted her to have her freedom, though he did not want to see the priestess leave him. Relief filled the empty spaces around his initial shock from the battle with the bear when she decided to take him with her. Deep down he wished that their journey would be so long that it eclipsed his duty to locate and capture the Avatar.

The pair climbed a few more feet above a misted mountain peak before the slow descent toward a stone temple nestled in the crook of the mountainside. The Seer's compound. To Kaguya it felt like home. Prince Zuko saw it as a safe-haven from all of the unnatural flying in the air they had to do to reach the temple. Solid ground made Zuko a happy man.

An elderly woman stood at the open gate with a basket filled with ripe fruit and a giant grin as Mimyoh landed and the travelers climbed down off her back.

That's all I hope you all liked this installment of the story! Summer break is soon, and I have the last of the finals tomorrow. Intro to chem and Phys, and Algebra 2!

(We get out Friday the 13th!)


	3. Chapter 3

Avatarff

Chapter 3

Recap: An elderly woman stood at the open gate with a basket filled with ripe fruit and a giant grin as Mimyoh landed and the travelers climbed down off her back.

Chapter 3

Kaguya leaned into Zuko, whispering to him, "Don't be frightened… This is the woman who made me strong… Except… I don't know where we are. Mimyoh does though!"

"That woman… do you know her?" Prince Zuko asked Kaguya. But, she had gone over to the woman, completely disregarding Zuko's question, with no worry.

"You! Boy! Look into my copper bowl!" The woman commanded. Zuko stood to attention, and walked over to the copper bowl. "Hmm… very interesting…" The Seer commented. "It looks like you are going to be traveling with Kaguya to capture the Avatar…" Zuko stepped back, as the Seer brought him to a stone bench, and offered him some fruit to eat, as she give Kaguya some guidance of her own.

"Young Miss Kaguya… It is nice to see you again." The Seer said.

"Likewise to you too." Kaguya replied. Kaguya had looked into the copper bowl, and relaxed, letting her mind wander freely for the Seer.

"You must take the same path as that young man whom you had traveled with up here… You will need him just as he will need you… you may leave…" the Seer said.

With that said, Kaguya and Zuko climbed onto Mimyoh's back, and flew back down to the Fire Nation ship. As soon as they had gotten back, Zuko's uncle Iroh came to check up on the couple, making sure they were ok.

"I don't care where she goes… Just as long, if she comes with us, she WILL tell me where the Avatar is." Zuko said.

"I don't think that's a wise thing to say, Prince Zuko. Miss Kaguya can choose for herself, whether she decides you should know where the Avatar is…" Iroh spoke up. He turned to Kaguya, and gestured that she is invited onto the ship. She took the invitation politely, and walked onboard. "I had Zuko's crewmen prepare a room for you. I hope it is fit to your liking, Miss Kaguya."

"What do you mean they prepared a room for her?! Don't tell me she's staying in a nice room! And onboard MY ship?" Zuko yelled.

"If she is going to travel with us, she gets a nice room, Prince Zuko!" Iroh explained. Annoyed, Zuko stormed away from Iroh and Kaguya, to think over the new addition to his crew.

"Iroh, I know that this may seem a little risky but, I must ask you so I may be absolutely sure. I must speak with the Fire Lord Ozai. So I may learn more about the Avatar hunt. Would you be willing to bring me within close distance for Mimyoh and I to fly there?" Kaguya asked politely, Mimyoh hopping up onto Kaguya's shoulder, mewing in agreement with Kaguya.

"I will see what we can do, Miss Kaguya but, I know Prince Zuko will not like it…" Iroh warned.

"That's fine by me…" Kaguya said. "I will wait for your answer. In the mean time, Mimyoh and I will explore the ship." With that said, Iroh walked away, to inform the captain of their journey close to the Fire Nation kingdom of Lord Ozai.

Later, Prince Zuko finding out the news of not going toward the direction of the Avatar, seethed in pure frustration. He stormed away from his uncle, knowing it would be an effortless battle, for he know it would mean a losing battle, and his uncle would win anyway. He stormed toward Kaguya's room.

"I need to have a word with you!" Zuko snapped. Making it obvious he was very angry about her plans to go back to his place of being banished.

"I have my intentions, my Prince… You will listen, wont you?" She asked, clearly thinking of her next words, she waited for him to sit down at her table, across from her, preparing some tea.

Zuko stood where he was, leaning against the wall. "I'm listening," he said.

Kaguya motioned for him to sit with her at her table. "Why don't you sit down? It's more polite, and we may share a conversation of my intentions. First things first, we must understand each other."

Zuko stood, contemplating whether or not to sit down. After about five minutes, he finally sat down, seeing as Kaguya wouldn't say anything until he would sit. "Let's just get this over with."

Kaguya started pouring tea for herself, and offered Zuko some. He shook his head 'no'. Kaguya took a small sip of her tea before she started talking. "I need to speak with the Fire Lord Ozai, to tell him I am working with you now. And that he had brought trouble upon himself, also what I found out from the fortuneteller. By banishing you, and holding your rightful place to the throne, making you look for the Avatar, as he thought would be impossible, the outcome isn't looking so well. It's only fair to warn him." Kaguya took a break, trying to put her next thoughts into words. "All you need to do is bring me close enough for Mimyoh and I to fly over there, talk to him, and then we may fly back to the ship. That is all. It's not like I'm asking for you to go on their territory." Kaguya finished. She waited for Zuko's response to her plan.

"I'm not letting you go without any back up… I'm going with you." Zuko said.

"If that's the case, you'd better hide in the shadows, with Mimyoh. You see, Lord Ozai doesn't know of Mimyoh. She is a cat of the heavens, brought down from generation, to generation, and on to me. I think she is three hundred years old… She makes a powerful 'weapon' but I prefer not to let that information leak out. Promise me you will hide?"

"That's fine. We will be there in about a week." Zuko said.

"That is good. It will give me time to prepare." Kaguya said. With everything said, Zuko stood from the table, and left Kaguya's room.

The journey was about a weeklong trip. Kaguya and her cat, Mimyoh flew over to the Fire Nation castle, to speak with Lord Ozai. Zuko also rode along with Kaguya, hiding in the shadows, as Kaguya had instructed him to do, within hearing range of her conversation with the Fire Lord.

"I am pleased that you have decided to visit, Kaguya. May I offer you a room to stay? I am sure you have traveled very far away." The Fire Lord spoke.

"Thank you but, I will politely decline. I have no intention of staying very long. I only want to make things very brief." Kaguya started. The Fire Lord motioned for Kaguya to continue by motioning his hand forward. "As you know why I am here, there are many disturbances throughout the world now. However, I may not be able to aid you. You are a very powerful kingdom. All of the Air benders are extinct, most of the Water Tribes are gone, the Earth Kingdom is holding steadily, and this Kingdom is dominating. But, unfortunately, the neutral villages are suffering greatly." Kaguya paused, letting the Fire Lord absorb the information she had given him. "Also, I am working with your son now, to find the Avatar." Kaguya finished, turning her back to leave.

"Seize her!" Was all Kaguya heard before Ozai's guards surrounded her, armed.

"So, I can take it, as I am banished as well? So be it then, my Lord. I will make sure that Zuko gets to the Avatar before you do." Kaguya said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alright, I am terribly sorry that I have not been updating so much, I have been putting this off forever but now, I am up and running! So, yeah!

Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender nor do I own any ideas from Inu-Yasha. But, I do own my characters, Kaguya and Mimyoh.

--

"Zuko! I need help!" Kaguya cried, trying to get free from the strong guards, who in fact would not hesitate to burn her. Probably even worse than what Zuko would have burned her. Acting out to the Fire Lord was just about suicide. But, Kaguya had a mind, unlike everyone else who dared not to stand up to him.

Lord Ozai smirked at Kaguya, not believing that Zuko had actually come back, or that she had actually run into him. Laughing, he stood up from his throne, and paced toward Kaguya. "Do you know why Zuko isn't in this kingdom any more?" he asked.

"Because you burned him?" Kaguya asked.

"No. It's because he acted out of my favor, and he had to be punished. So, I sent him on an impossible task, to retrieve the Avatar. All the while, leaving that burn scar, as a result, he challenged the Fire Lord." After the statement Lord Ozai had said to Kaguya, the guards brought Kaguya out of the throne room, and into the hall.

Zuko hid behind a large pot, decorating the hall. Mimyoh popped out from behind the pot, completely giving away the hiding place of Zuko. Zuko inwardly smacked himself for Mimyoh giving away their hiding place. It was too late to retrieve her, as she was half way near Kaguya and the guards.

Mimyoh rubbed up against one of the guard's legs, purring. She knew he was allergic to cats, knowing she would make him sneeze, no matter how hard he tried not to. The dander from her shedding fur rising to his nose, waiting for that time when he will sneeze, to give Zuko the opportunity to save Kaguya from the hold of the Fire Nation.

He sneezed, and Zuko emerged from the shadows, blasting fire toward the unfortunate guard, sneezing. All other guards running to get more back up, were out of site, not holding Kaguya, thinking she won't know where to go. Zuko had knocked the man off his feet. Zuko moved quickly to collect the dazed Kaguya and hurry her toward the only exit that led to the outside, Mimyoh following closely. The pair leapt upon Mimyoh and hurried away from the palace, as the alarm was raised and soldiers scrambled to action. They were safe—for now. But now Kaguya shared the same fate as her Prince. Both were banished fugitives and in the disfavor of the Fire Lord.

Once aboard the ship, Kaguya had a chance to regain her composure. She had not honestly thought that Prince Zuko would risk so much to rescue her inside the Fire Nation palace. At most, she had hoped that he would mount a rescue on her later on and whisk her away in the night. Kaguya knew that what Prince Zuko had done was dangerous and it affirmed what she had been feeling at the Seer's compound. Their fates were intertwined. Their paths were the same.

Kaguya was given quarters—much nicer than the first time she had been aboard the Fire Nation ship—and took the chance to bathe and change. Her mind slipped back to her village, now ashes, and the villagers she had left behind. She missed them and wished that she could be there to help them rebuild, but her desire to help the Prince was even stronger. Still, she worried that she would have to break her confidence with Aang if Prince Zuko asked where he was. In another three days, Kaguya would have no idea where Aang and his friends were. In three days, the group was set to leave the training ground and continue their journey.

Kaguya waited for the Prince to ask her the location of the Avatar when he came to call on her a few hours later, but he said nothing about it. Instead he inquired about her health, offered his physician, and invited her to a meal. Time passed and still, Zuko never mentioned his quest to capture the Avatar or demand to know Aang's location. Kaguya was tired by the end of the night and her guard was dropped completely. She sat for evening tea with Zuko and his uncle, quietly hoping that conversation would not take a sour turn.

"You know where the Avatar is hiding, don't you?" his uncle asked with one eyebrow raised. He lifted the cup of tea to his mouth and took a delicate sip.

Kaguya went with honesty. "Yes. At the moment, I do know where he is."

"I see," he replied, this time throwing his nephew a glance as he sipped.

Prince Zuko's expression was intense, like he was concentrating all of his energy on a single thought. Kaguya worried about what would follow, though she felt no malice in what the old man had asked her. It was more like a prodding to test something out. The longer the silence had to settle between the three of them, the more convinced she was that it was not HER that he was testing.

"Miss Kaguya has had a trying day. Now is not the time to discuss the business of war and politics. Tonight she is our honored guest and we will celebrate her addition to our crew."

And with that, the discussion ended. Prince Zuko's uncle seemed satisfied and deftly changed the topic to board games. He was pleased to find out that Kaguya was a lover of games as well.

Four days passed before Kaguya was approached again about the location of the Avatar. "Miss Kaguya, do you know where I can find the Avatar?"

Shaking her head, Kaguya honestly answered, "No, Prince Zuko, I do not know where he is right now." She chewed on the inside of her mouth, considering her next thought, and then added, "But I will help you look for him."

Zuko smiled. "Thank you very much, Miss Kaguya."

"You're very welcome, Prince Zuko." Kaguya responded. "I am going to retire to bed for the night… Good night, Prince Zuko…" Kaguya descended down the stairs to her room, Mimyoh following her, every step of the way. Prince Zuko decided it was also time for him to get some rest as well. "I will call for you if there is anything the matter. Come, Mimyoh." Mimyoh leapt into Kaguya's quarters, as she was shutting the door.

Later that night, Kaguya awoke to the sound of someone on board of the ship. She knew everyone was in bed. She got up to investigate. She heard voices. Voices that didn't sound too friendly.

"Now, here's the plan: We convince Kaguya that she is Zuko's twin sister, of which they had been separated at birth" A gruff voice said. That was all Kaguya heard, before she decided to wake Prince Zuko about the intruders giving away false information about her and Zuko.

Kaguya quickly opened Zuko's bedroom door. "Zuko! Wake up, there are intruders aboard you ship!" Kaguya exited his room, to fight off the intruders.

"Ah, gotcha, ya little whelp!" A muscular man bear hugged Kaguya from behind. He knew she didn't know how to defend herself from an attack like that. A hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming and waking the others, trying to sleep. Kaguya stomped down hard on the man's foot and bit down hard on his hand. "YOW!" He screamed, letting go of Kaguya. She took this chance to run toward Zuko. He immediately woke up.

"Miss Kaguya! What's going on?" Now alert.

"There are intruders, Prince Zuko. Apparently they want me for some reason… I don't want to go with them…" Kaguya backed herself into a corner, giving Zuko room to attack the intruders and defend Kaguya.

That's all I have time for tonight, it's almost 9:45 PM, Sunday night, I have to wake up at 5:30 AM tomorrow. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you, and it would really help if you all could review and give constructive criticism, please. I don't mind flames so, If you wanna flame, go right ahead but, no spamming that is so ridiculous!


End file.
